


The Monkees in London

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: The Monkees In London [1]
Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: A Dolenzmith fanfic based on the Chandler/Monica storyline in Friends. The Monkees take a trip to London for Davy's aunts wedding. And feelings start to stir in Micky and Mike. {Incomplete}





	1. The Monkees In London

The day started out as do most days in the Monkee's household, a strange occurrence causing all their attention to be redirected from what was considered to be normal. That wasn't to say the distraction wasn't welcomed. It wasn't very fun to be stuck holding a tissue under Peters pinched nose to keep the blood from trickling down his eight button shirt. It was no news that Micky was excitable especially with music to dance to, but this time he'd accidentally elbowed poor Pete right in the nose. And well, all it took was a blink of the eye to have Mike decked in a doctors get-up with a stethoscope dangling around his neck. It was a drag so when the doorbell rang, Mike was somewhat relieved. The man was given entrance by the still guilty Micky. He strutted inside with a small slip of paper stuck between his fingers. "Is there a Davy Jones here?" 

Each boy raised their hand and let the man twirl around in confusion for a few seconds before the real tiny man came down the stairs. He proudly took his identity and had the paper shoved into his grip. "You're cordially invited to the wedding of-ooh my Aunts gettin' married!" Davy wiggled the paper. As the delivery man exited, Davy was immediately crowded by the other boys. "They're flying me to London for the weekend!"

"What's so special about you?" Mike asked with a small smirk as he rolled up the tissue and went back towards the kitchen area, others soon following. Davy pursed his lips and tapped the paper smugly against his other hand.

"Says here me aunts willing to fly my band out as well if we agree to play at the wedding."

The three boys hopped back over and huddled back around the smaller man. "So when are we leaving?" Micky smiled. Davy shook his head and pushed his way through them and walked further into the colorful living area. "I can't have you lot embarrassing me at the wedding. My family is a classy bunch." Davy pulled his collar with a proud smile. Micky took the opportunity to take on his old timey get up. Spinning into the scene with his black suit and waving his cane. He threw his arm around Davy and continued making circles with the cane. Mike quickly moved Peter out of the way.

"Davy's lucky, Y'know." Peter smiled as he allowed Mike to pull him back. Mike furrowed his brows. "He doesn't have to duck, he's already small."

Mike chuckled as he looked back to Micky and Davy. "No need to fret David, I can make high class citizens out of these...nobodies in seconds flat." Micky gestured back to Mike and Peter. The boys gave cheesy grins and leaned on each other, stumbling a bit. Davy rolled his eyes, stepping away and going back into the kitchen area. Micky threw the cane over his shoulder and took on his regular wardrobe. He hopped down and bounded towards the stairs. "When do we leave?"

"Friday." Davy looked back down at the paper in his hand. "Short notice, innit?"

"Seems perfect for you Davy." Micky smirked and leaned against the stairs railing. Davy wadded up the paper and threw it at him. Micky ducked and laughed his way up to his and Mike's room. As Davy went back to what he was doing and Peter sat down, Mike went over and took the paper, pocketing it because they most likely would need it again. He then took the stairs himself and joined Micky in their room.

Unsurprisingly, Micky was tossing stuff into a suitcase. Mike calmly strolled in, easily avoiding Micky's throwing range as he sat down at the edge of his bed. "Excited?"

Micky threw the last thing over his shoulder and turned to face Mike. He had a huge smile plastered over his face. "Yeah! I love when we go on trips that don't involve our antics getting us in trouble."

Mike quirked his head to the side with a small smirk. He couldn't help but think Micky was still very fond of that method. The boy bounced around the room before moving to try and clamp his suitcase closed. He found no luck due to the amount of stuff he'd shoved into the small space. Mike watched him with a smile before standing up and helping. He gestured for Micky to sit on top of it so he could zip it for him. Micky gladly bounded over and plopped down. Mike stood close as Micky pulled himself into the fetal position so he could easily close it.

God, Micky hadn't been in such a close position to anyone lately that even this was getting him a little heated. He shook his head with a sort of amused smile. Mike got the thing closed and pat his knee once before going to retrieve his own suitcase from under his bed. Micky hopped down and observed as Mike tossed in a few of his hats. He chuckled to himself. Unlike himself, Mike worked efficiently and quickly. He was done rather fast and was ready to move on to another form of work. "Let's go work on a set list."

Micky frowned but followed him out of their room and back down the stairs. Sure enough, Davy and Peter had not done anything even close to work. They were lounged in front of the television. Mike didn't seem to mind interrupting as he sat down by the window with a pen and pad. Micky sat behind his drums and began playing with his sticks. Eventually, Davy took the hint and gestured for Peter to follow him. "What do y'all think we should play?" Mike asked, looking more at Davy.

"The romantic songs." Davy answered obviously. Mike gestured for him to keep going, looking more for specifics.

"Like what?"

Micky frowned, not really willing to participate in this conversation. Romance was the last thing he wanted to think about. He hadn't had much of a romantic spirit since he'd ended things nearly three months ago with his last girlfriend, Barbra. And by ended things, he meant having her catching him with his tongue down her brothers throat and throwing him out of her house. He'd spent the better part of that time tearing himself apart and dissecting every aspect of himself. Coming to the realization that he was gay was...surprising and lonely. He'd done his best at keeping the secret from his friends.

He was brought out of his small daze by a gentle slap on his cheek from Peter. "Don't do that." He squinted his eyes but was soon brought to the attention that Mike had asked him something. He made a small 'huh' sound. "I asked what you think we should play, Mick?"

Micky bit his lip and tried to run through their go-to songs. Imagining, his mind flickering through them as a jukebox. "Uhh, what do we have already?"

Mike looked back down at their small list and handed it over to Micky. The man read it over and handed it back. His mind didn't really want to pick out their most romantic songs, especially in his mood. "We don't want to let the party get boring so....'Pleasant Valley Sunday' " he slyly avoided it.

"Trust you to pick the party songs." Davy shook his head. Micky batted his eyelashes with a smile. Mike hummed as he wrote it down and seemed to change the lineup a bit. He tapped the back end of his pencil against his chin.

"I'm a believer's always a hit." Mike mumbled and wrote it down and Micky tried not to actually cringe at the idea of singing the song.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mike was sitting at the edge of the couch's arm looking from the upstairs bedroom to the other bedroom door near the kitchen. Near his legs sat his fully packed single suitcase and his guitar case. He sipped slowly at his fresh cup of coffee. Coming from the upstairs, were Micky's loud back and forth footsteps and from the other bedroom were Davy's smaller steps and soft "No Peter"s. He tapped his fingertips against his mug as he waited for them. He'd been expecting to be the only one ready on time and he was of course right. He heard an exchange of movement and then a sharp squeal of pain from the bathroom. He set aside his drink and was prepared to investigate until Micky slid down the railing with a comical look of horror on his face. His hair wild and curly, despite his usual distaste for the look of it. Though, Mike always thought it looked more like Micky. From behind his back, Micky revealed his straightener....burnt to a crisp. Mike widened his eyes. "How?"

Micky shrugged "it shocked me!"

Mike took the straightener from him and tossed it into their trash. Micky followed with a deep set frown. "That's all I got! I can't leave my hair like this." Micky pouted. Mike was just going to tell him to go get ready because they were on a time crunch but instead, he slowly took his wool hat off his head and placed it on Micky's head.

"There. That pretty much covers it." Mike shrugged and strolled over to sit back down and sipped his coffee again. Micky looked up as if he'd be able to see the hat on his head. He chuckled with an amused smile and took Mike's implying look as a sign to go finish getting ready. Mike had a few more minutes of pure peace until Peter bounded happily out of the bedroom with his suitcase. Following in short, Micky once again slid down the railing but this time he was trying to maintain balance with his two suitcases. At the end, he dropped them by the door and hopped over next to Mike, arms wide in some sort of pose.

"I'm ready!"

Mike set his drink down and pat Micky's arm as he strode over to Davy and Peters room. Peter quirked his brow at Micky's new hat choice. Micky shrugged and smiled a tad. Not even ten seconds later, Mike walked out of the bedroom with a pouty looking Davy. "Everyone packed a suit right?" Davy asked, directing a expectant look towards Peter. Mike gave him a small smile at the same time. Peter nodded.

And then individually they all disappeared to head to the Monkeemobile.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mike rolled his lips together and checked the rear view mirror as Micky flipped his map around. "Finding the airport ok, Mick?" Davy asked, amused, in the back seat. Micky suddenly had a grasp on binoculars and was wildly looking back and forth from the map to the road. Mike gave Micky a look and waited for his next source of direction. Micky dropped the binoculars and pointed with a lot of passion. Mike turned the wheel and continued on the way. From the backseat, Peter shifted in his seat.

"Can we listen to the radio?" Peter asked with a hopeful grin and Micky gladly leaned forward and found them a perfect station. And he bounced in his seat.

Shortly after getting lost for around twenty minutes, they pulled up to the airport and got everything settled before they started on to their flight. They had to let go of their instruments. Mike held closely onto his guitar case for a minute as the others parted with theirs. Peter gave him a curious look, Micky noticed with a watchful eye. He smirked to himself and in one quick motion took Mike's guitar and it was decked in a toddlers blanket and he rocked it to the best of his ability. He cooed at it.

"It's his baby, Pete!" Micky chuckled loudly. Mike frowned and swiped the guitar back. He finally let go of the instrument and started to lead them all to their flight. Micky continued to giggle as they followed after him. It wasn't long into their walk that Peter started to get a little antsy about the flying. So Mike quickly swept him into a conversation as they walked. Micky had always admired that about Mike. His ability to just sweep right in and fix a situation.

Once they were able to board their flight, Mike sat Peter down next to Davy and then took his own seat next to Micky. Which he thought was a little odd. "Aren't ya gonna sit next to Peter?"

Mike sighed and looked back at Peter and Davy's spot where Davy was trying to keep conversation going with Peter and then went back to looking at Micky. "I'd rather relax a bit before we get there...not take care of Peter."

The way Mike said that made Micky sure that he'd felt bad about it. Mike cared deeply for them but could definitely use a break sometimes. Micky also felt a little flattered that Mike thought sitting with him was more relaxing. Nobody really thought relaxing when they thought Micky. He smiled out the window. The rest of the flight was sort of boring. Mike had fallen asleep for most of the time. Micky had been left to nothing but his thoughts. The idea of a trip was exciting to him and seeing London would be nice. But having the goal of it be playing a wedding just bummed him out. Being surrounded by loving couples was just sort of depressing. He slouched in the uncomfortable seat and watched out the window like it truly interested him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They landed after what seemed to be the longest time and were finally in London during the later hours of Friday night. Davy was already half asleep and leaning heavily on Mike as they walked to pick up their stuff.

Mike instantly brightened as his guitar was back in his grip, which amused Micky to no end. They grabbed their cases and started to shake Davy into a more aware state. Considering the man was the one who knew everything including the hotel his aunt had booked for them. "Ooh!" He shook his head in a slight skittish behavior. "Sorry, sorry." He widened his eyes and searched his pockets to find the sheet of paper. Unsurprisingly, Mike dug into his pocket and pulled out the wadded sheet and put it into the less responsible mans hands. Davy opened it up and squinted at the writing. "We're staying at that fancy resort they're gettin' married in." Davy said excitedly as they exited the airport. Mike once again, waited for more information. Davy held out the paper that had the directions. Mike took the leadership of walking them all their. They lugged their bags with them.

The resort was probably...well it was the fanciest place The Monkees had ever step foot in. It made them each individually uncomfortable in different ways. Though they soon fell back on their roots and started mocking the facial expressions of the art. But Mike quickly put their fun to rest so they could check themselves in. He stood straight and tried to look presentable. "Hello, we're The Monkees and this is Davy Jones." Mike gestured to the smaller man. "I believe we have rooms here."

The woman behind the counter filed through the wide red leather book that sat on her desk. She doodled something with her pen and made a soft hum. "Rooms 203 and 204" she held out two sets of keys without looking at them.

Mike took them and started them off to find their rooms. He silently handed the other key to Davy as they approached the doors down the hall. It seemed to be silently decided that Davy and Peter would share just like they do at home. So Micky followed after Mike as they went across into their own room. Micky immediately went to the television and started flipping channels as Mike silently went to setting his stuff up. As some silly sci-fi show caught Micky's eye, he scooted back to lean on the foot of the bed. Mike folded his clothes and set aside his case, glancing down at his friend. So Micky gave him a smile and scooted a little to the side.

Mike sat down next to him and silently judged the cheesy film. Though to his left, Micky was making wild facial expressions and undeniably enjoying every minute. To Micky, this was just the distraction he needed. "Why do you like these things?" Mike asked, amused. Micky glanced back at him with a smile, almost exactly in time with another cheesy sound effect from the movie. His face giving Mike the exact answer he needed. He chuckled. Micky seemed to get antsy and began shuffling around in the cabinets. His eyes lit up and he came back to his seat with a can of nuts. Mike gave him a disapproving look. "Y'know how expensive those are Mick?"

Micky frowned and held it in his lap. "It's not that bad and Davy's aunts paying for all this isn't she? What's one thing of nuts?" Micky continued with big eyes. He didn't open anything until Mike gave him a look of reluctant approval. Micky smiled delightfully and scooted back comfortably and nibbled on the snack. After a few seconds Micky held a few out to his side. Slowly Mike's hand raised up and he opened his palm. Micky sprinkled a few for him.

Mike had insisted on going to bed rather early, Micky stayed up an extra hour or so. He hung around Davy and Peters room. Poking fun at Davy's red suit jacket. But eventually Micky trailed back into his room and took to sleeping.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was just beginning to be around afternoon and the group was getting ready for the wedding. Davy's aunt had been polite enough to invite them all to the ceremony as well.

"What do you think Pete?" Davy asked, pulling at his collar. His suit jacket laying over his bed as he stared in the mirror. Peter came forward and looked Davy up and down, which didn't take long.

"Do you have heels inside your shoes?" Peter asked with a small chuckle. Davy frowned but couldn't argue because Peter was spot on. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before he left the room to check on his mates.

He didn't bother knocking and found Mike as he'd suspected him, siting on the edge of his bed dressed and ready. Micky however, was still in his regular clothes and lounging about. Davy rolled his eyes and Mike took the hint to start getting on Micky's case. He got up and on his way to the bathroom, he smacked Micky's head.

In the blink of an eye, Micky had his suit on. He pulled his tie through his fingers, the knot messed up. He was tangled in a half second as he tried to fix it. Davy watched with amusement from the doorway. Mike emerged from the bathroom as Davy kept on laughing. Silently, Mike turned Micky by his shoulders and started detangling him. Micky watched from his close point of view as Mike tied his tie for him. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. He smirked at Mike's father-like behavior. Mike pat his shoulders a final time before leading them all out of their room. They followed Mike like ducks in a row. It really made Micky think about how often that things happened like that.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ceremony hall in the resort was huge and beautiful...it made Micky ill. They silently took their seats and tried to blend in with Davy's fancy family. While Davy seemed to flourish at the surrounding romance and couldn't keep his mouth shut about it, Micky was just getting more and more depressed. He'd never been one to hyper-fixate on having a wedding but knowing now that he'd never get to have one, considering his sexuality, it made him realize just how much he actually wanted one. The scenery of twinkling lights paired with the soft, loving deliver of the vows made Micky start shifting in his seat, uncomfortably. He started picking at the loose string coming out of his chairs fabric.

After the ceremony, nothing got better. They were ushered to their stage and told they'd have to start in a little more then five minutes. Per usual, Mike took charge and made sure they were all set up. They began their set with 'I Wanna Be Free'. Davy proudly took the lead with his charming vocals, hoping to please his family.

They got through a few more songs that were more fun then they were romantic before they decided to head back into the romance genre. Micky felt his stomach flop as he watched the happy bride and groom dancing to Mike's lead vocals. It was all to painful knowing he'd never get to have something like that. So when Mike started the riff for 'I'm a Believer' Micky felt tears cloud his eyes. But he got through it and powered through the song. It was after that song, that they got some time for a break. The guests wanted to make a few speeches over dinner.

The group were enchanted by the amount of food, they'd hadn't ever had that much at the pad. So politely, they stuffed their faces. Eventually, Davy got up to speak a bit with his family and Peter went off for the bathroom. So Micky and Mike were left to clean the food off their plates.

It didn't take a genius to figure that Micky was bummed. The boy was slouched in his seat and couldn't seem to stop looking glumly around the hall. Mike kept silent for a few seconds before deciding to poke at him. "You ok, Mick?"

Micky glanced up at him and looked as if he was ready to push the question off but his trouble seemed greater then his pride, so he spoke. "I've just been thinking...I'm never gonna get married, Y'know? I don't see this happening for me and I didn't think I'd wanted it as much as I do." Micky frowned deeply, eyes looking heavy and depressed.

"Why don't ya think you're gonna get married Mick? You're a great person! God, Mick you're hysterical and kind. You make any room better just by being there." Mike smiled at him just before clamping his mouth shut, thinking he'd gone on far too long.

Micky blushed. Of course Mike wasn't aware of the real reason Micky wasn't going to be able to get married. But his words had touched Micky. He couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't long after that that they were called back to perform again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davy woke up the next morning refreshed and ready. He'd thrown himself out of bed and decided it was his duty to get everyone awake. Today was the day that they were going to have their fun around London. He slid his slippers on his feet and shook Peter gently and urged him to get up. He then went to cross the hall to the next room.

He twisted the doorknob without knocking. Stopping for a second as he dropped his room key. He slouched down and picked it up before entering. Oddly, he found Mike still in bed. "You lads ready to get up?" He asked, then noticed that Micky wasn't in his bed. "Aye, Where's Mick?"

Mike shuffled up in his bed. "Bathroom. We'll be ready in a minute, Davy."

Davy nodded and turned out of the room. As soon as the door shut and Davy went to his own room, Mike scooted over in the bed and Micky popped out from under the sheet with wild hair, shirtless. "You think he knew I was here?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky got himself together and left the bathroom finding Mike to be ready as well. He slowly strolled over and sat on his own bed. "Well...I've never done that with you before." He was well past antsy as he observed Mike.

"I can't believe we did that. That was reckless and irresponsible-"

"But we're going to do it again tonight, right?" Micky asked with a sly look in his eyes.

"Definitely." Mike's eyes looked wide and had the same look of want that was in Micky's. Micky gave him a wide smile and the two went out of their room to have breakfast with Peter and Davy. 

They remained in a slower pace but didn't really talk. They were mostly still paranoid. Davy and Peter had gone on without them, so they were probably keeping them waiting but they didn't much care.

Micky and Mike were getting themselves their food at the buffet, Peter and Davy already eating theirs at the table. Mike watched Micky overfill his plate with amusement.

"Y'know...Mick this whole thing, well it could ruin our friendship and I don't know if I want to risk that." He rolled his lips and spoke slowly in his Texan drawl.

Micky bit his lip and looked down at his food. "You're right....Y'know I blame London."

Mike quirked his brow.

"It's been really romantic and not like home..." Micky trailed off and Mike nodded with a smart look in his eyes.

"So...as long as we're in London...it doesn't count right? We can keep doing it?" Mike gave him his own sly look and Micky nodded wildly. The two traced their way back to their table, giddy.

Davy and Peter were digging into their food like there was no tomorrow. Davy swallowed and looked up with a small grin on his face. "We havin' our look around London today?" He asked, everyone nodded. "I figure I'll show Peter all the touristy spots...you two ok splitting up?"

Mike swallowed harshly and coughed. "Why wouldn't we be?" He said, clearly over doing it in his skittishness. Davy gave him a shrug to brush him off. Micky bit his lip.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike's mouth was in a thin line as he traveled slowly behind the mess that was Micky Dolenz. The boy was deep into his huge map. Occasionally, Mike would have to turn him by the shoulders to keep him from ramming right into things or people. He was insistent on the idea that they see all they can in the short time they had. He'd brought a marker to trace over their path and to cross things out. It was not the most normal looking situation, quite embarrassing if you asked Mike.

"Mick, what are we doin' now?"

"There's a double decker bus...lets do that!" Micky pointed enthusiastically. Mike took a look at the bus and knew instantly that he'd prefer just to keep strolling on his feet. He turned to Micky to explain just that.

"I dunno Mick-" he stopped in short when he found the spot he'd been standing in to be empty. "Mick?!"

He looked up and there sat Micky, on top of the bus waving happily and laughing as he urged Mike over. Mike scowled as he reluctantly got himself on the bus, taking a seat next to the smug Micky. "Hey." Micky chuckled. Mike crossed his arms and sunk in his seat. But it didn't take much more than Micky's excited sight seeing to get Mike to cool off. He'd always been a sucker for listening to Micky ramble about things.

The bus stopped in front of a kitschy tourist trap stand. Mike hopped off the stairs and was about to walk past when he'd realized that yet again, Micky was not with him. He whipped his head around and found Micky talking to the man behind the stand. He sauntered back over and leaned to Micky's ear. "Y'know this is a tourist trap."

Micky giggled. "Yeah. But I like that hat." He pointed to the sickening blue top hat with the Union Jack across it. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You'd buy a hat to wear once?"

Micky glanced up at Mike's own hat. "Maybe I'll take up hat wearing." He shrugged and Mike gave him unamused look.

"It's hideous Mick. I ain't walking around with you in that." Mike shook his head but Micky passed his money to the man and was given the hat in return, which he plopped right onto his head. Mike stared at him disapprovingly for a long minute. Micky just wiggled his eyebrows.

"Alright then." Mike started to back up and tragically, fell right into a nearby flower booth. Knocking a few buckets to the ground. Micky gave him a highly amused look as he cleaned himself off and picked up his mess. Mike then went right back to Micky's side.

"That's what you get for saying my hat was hideous." Micky chuckled but Mike continued being silent. Micky started walking and Mike stayed by his side. "Oh? We back to walking with me? I thought you were going on your own. Y'know solo."

Mike shrugged and Micky went on. "Y'know...Hey Hey you're the Monkee." He sang teasingly. Mike rolled his eyes with a small smile and knocked Micky's outstretched hand down. Micky shrugged with a small pout. They continued on their path to nowhere in particular. A few people giving Micky off looks, which in turn made Mike give a disapproving grunt.

"Am I embarrassing you, Mike?" Micky put on a offended voice and Mike shook his head. "You know, maybe your hat embarrasses me. I mean why do you feel the need to wear a wool hat in the summer, anyway?" Micky continued on, walking backwards. Mike gave him a sideways look.

"You seemed pretty happy wearin' it the other day."

Micky blushed and started walking forwards again. "Touché."

Mike chuckled and tilted Micky's hat forwards as it had fallen slightly to the side.

The two of them had stayed out most of the day, occasionally they ran into Davy and Peter and arranged to meet up at their rooms near into the evening. It was at this point that the both of them were slightly anxious to get back. The pits of their stomachs burning as they thought about what was to come once they were behind closed doors. Micky had even taken to pulling Mike's sleeve as they started up the resort stairs. They assumed Peter and Davy were in their own rooms or would be soon. They were too wrapped up in their own business to really find out. 

In the hallway, the coast was clear for Micky to start on Mike's neck. But their moment was ruined as almost instantly as they went to unlock the door, Davy's door burst open and they bounced apart. "Hey fellas! Seems me aunt didn't know we'd be staying an extra night...they sort of booked your room but ours was still free so she booked it again....you're gonna have to stay with us."

Mike and Micky's faces instantly went thin mouthed and disappointed. Davy assumed it was because of their rooming situation and walked in, leaving the door open. At the safe distance apart, Micky whipped his head around as gave Mike a look as if to say 'what now?'

Mike shrugged his shoulders "guess we got no choice, shotgun." He frowned and lead Micky inside of the room.

Micky tried not to make it obvious how close he sat next to Mike during their brief game of cards. And Mike tried equally as hard during their game of go-fish because Peter couldn't keep up in cards. As Davy and Peter drifted off into sleep later, Micky and Mike shuffled closer on their seats. "This is a drag." Mike shook his head and Micky nodded.

They drifted off soon after.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They'd gotten onto the plane the next morning safely but without being satisfied. Micky and Mike sat folded in their seats. But a small smirk appeared across Micky's face and he slowly rose, "hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom....maybe I'll see ya there?"

Mike furrowed his brows "why would-ohhh." Mike caught Micky's implying stare and nodded. And then Micky took to the bathroom. Mike waited a few minutes before climbing out of his seat. On his way, he passed Davy and Peter. Peter was slightly green and breathing comically into a bag. He tried to just walk past but Davy got him.

"Hey Mike? You willing to switch? Peter wants you around." Davy pointed to Mike's abandoned seat. Mike knew he couldn't turn him down, not when Peter seemed to really need him.

"Nah, go ahead." He allowed the tiny man to get up before taking his seat, throwing a look at the bathroom behind him before sitting down and rubbing Peters wrist.

A few minutes later, Micky left the bathroom and gave Mike a distressed look to which Mike replied with a sad gesture to Peter. They both looked into each other's eyes, knowing that had been their last chance. Micky slipped into his seat next to Davy with a frown.


	2. Monkees in California

The Monkees plowed into their home all at once, pushing and fumbling against each other. Their suitcases were left at the front door in favor of taking in the sight of their homey living room. Davy gave a chipper laugh and bounded towards their back door. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some birds that'd like to welcome me back!" And with that, he flew out the door. Peter watched him go. He turned back and picked up a pair of binoculars and went to follow. Micky quirked his brow.

"Where ya headin' Pete?" He asked and Peter gave his bright smile in return.

"Bird watching with Davy." Peter replied in his clueless tone but as he departed, he gave an almost knowing wink. Micky laughed wildly as he turned back towards the kitchen and caught sight of Mike, who was opening the cabinets and taking inventory, he clamped his mouth shut with a tight and awkward smile. They fumbled around each other for a few seconds.

"So...we're definitely alone." Mike rolled his lips together and gripped onto he counter. Micky chuckled with a small nod.

"Yeah...good thing we have that not in California rule, huh?" Micky sat on the edge of the couch and placed his hands in his lap. Mike closed a cabinet and turned to lean in his spot and face Micky. He gave Micky a small smile. Which made him feel something burn in his stomach. He twiddled his thumbs and took a deep breath.

"Y'know...while we're talking about it..." he trailed off when he'd realized he'd actually caught Mike's attention and would actually have to keep going. "I just wanted to say thank you. For that night I mean, I was not in a good place. I was sort of in crisis mode, thinking about how I might be alone for the rest of my life, it meant a lot to me." Micky waved his hand as if it would dismiss the seriousness in his tone.

Mike seemed a little shocked at Micky's words. His eyelashes batted at the flattery. He wiped his hand down his chest and smiled, embarrassed. "That night meant a lot to me too....not because I was in crisis or anything...." Mike chuckled a lot and Micky smiled shyly. "But, it was fun." His voice was coated in his awkward, shy timber. Micky chuckled.

"I'm gonna go unpack." Micky gave him a friendly smile and some sort of high five as he went up the stairs towards their room. At the sound of the door, Mike froze. After a second or two, he moved to follow after Micky but then quickly corrected himself and went back towards the kitchen. He started at trying to plan something he could make for everyone that would be edible to eat for dinner. As he rubbed his chin and reached into the cabinet, he heard the door open and footsteps down the stairs. He turned in time to catch Micky swing down the railing.

"My watch is still on London time, does that count?" Micky's voice was rushed and the most insecure Mike had ever heard it. Mike still had his hand clasped around the cabinet knob and seemed to dismiss logical thought.

"Yeah, that counts!" He slammed the cabinet shut and rushed over, Picking Micky up swiftly which shocked him to no end. Micky giggled and went at his neck. Mike made a few false steps up the stairs, the spiral being a little more difficult to maneuver up with Micky in his arms. "Micky...I think you'll have to walk up." Mike fumbled on his words.

Micky chuckled and nodded, hopping out of his grip and simply grabbing Mikes hand to pull behind him as he climbed the stairs. As they got to the last step and strolled onto the second floor, Micky insisted he be back in Mike's arms. "That was like the hottest thing you've ever done, do ya think I'm gonna let that go?"

Mike looked bashful as he could with a boy in his arms. He shrugged and Micky tilted his head back towards their door. "C'mon cowboy."

Mike gave him a questioning look. Micky returned with a throaty chuckle. "Sorry...but you're gonna have to get use to my sexy talk."

Mike seemed to freeze slightly. "That was your sexy talk? It could really use work-wait a minute, by get use to it do you mean we're going to keep doing this?" Mike fumbled with his words and Micky bit his lip. He fiddled with his thumbs that were behind Mike's neck.

"Well...I don't uh...maybe? I-" Micky couldn't seem to hold one straight sentence. He glanced down at Mike's now shaky arms and back at his concentrated face. "Maybe you wanna have this conversation when I'm not in your arms?"

Mike's face flickered before he nodded and carried Micky into their room, setting him down to sit on his bed. Mike started to pace a bit and Micky helplessly watched him. The logical thinking was obvious in Mike's face. Micky felt their little adventure start to crumble before him. Any hope he had for something more happening was diminishing more every time Mike walked to the other side of the room. Slowly, Micky raised his wrist to his face and started fiddling with his watch. The action oddly caught Mike's eye.

"What are ya doin'?" Mike asked and without looking up Micky answered.

"Setting my watch back to California time." Micky mumbled and he'd barely touched the thing before he felt Mike's lips smash against his. Micky let out a shocked moan. Mike pulled off and looked him in the eyes.

"That can wait, can't it?" He asked and Micky found himself nodding wildly, he grinned and pulled the collar of Mike's shirt. They fell back on the bed, Mike hovering over him. They molded together as they inched their way to the middle of the bed. Micky hunched his body and climbed backwards with his forearm. He reminded himself that this time he'd pay more attention to Mike. Last time he'd been his usual self, in a rush to get the best state pleasure that he'd neglected the build up. Mike took everything so slow, his lips were hitting every sweet spot on Micky's skin. While Micky slowly traced his hands down Mike's arms, feeling the light soft touch of his arm hair. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles on his wrists.

Micky then moved and tugged at the edge of Mike's t-shirt but felt Mike resist a little. He disconnected their lips to say something but soon realized that Mike was still just a little bashful. He smiled tenderly and pulled his own off. He shot Mike a look to say 'I'll go first' . Mike hid his blush but when the Texan kissed the corner of Micky's mouth, whether it was intentional or a sloppy miss, he felt the warmth of Mikes skin. He moved his chin teasingly with his finger to redirect Mikes next one.

what Mike thought to be interesting about being intimate with Micky, though they hadn't even done it twice yet, was his mouth. It was a silly observation maybe but it stemmed from the fact that the thing about Micky was that he could talk to the moon and back. And he always did so with exciting facial expressions because he was always enthused. His tongue would bounce every word with passion and Mike was trying to admit to himself just how good it felt to have Mick do it in his own mouth. He broke the kiss and urged himself to take his own shirt off, he'd gone to look away as soon as he threw it off the bed but he caught sight of Mickys assuring smile and kept on. 

 

 

They didn't linger afterwards, They threw their clothes back on and silently agreed to separate. Mike trailed back downstairs to see what sort of meal he could possibly make with baking soda, a can of tuna, and one bottle of beer. Micky hung back in their room, unpacking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shortly after Mike got down the stairs, Davy and Peter popped back in from the beach with wide smiles across their faces. Peter happily plopped down on the kitchen chair. "What's for dinner Michael?"

Mike sighed to himself and scratched the back of his neck. "Y'all think we can scrape up enough change to order a pizza?"

Immediately Davy and Peter went to pull out their own collection of money. Davy had managed a good amount, Peter had a few coins mixed in with a button, a marble, and a guitar pick. He was still digging as Davy spoke. "What's Micky got?"

"Why would I know what Micky's got?" Mike said a little too quickly with a sketchy tone. Davy quirked his brow but just shrugged to himself.

"Micky!!" Davy yelled, head tipped up the stairs. Micky came galloping down the stairs as Peter dug something folded up from his pocket. Micky followed Davy to the kitchen as Peter unfolded the card. Micky glanced down at it.

"Ah! That's my card Pete!" Micky snatched the three of hearts from the blonde boy with a smile and turned it over in his hands.

"Have any money to chip in on a pizza, Mick?" Peter smiled at the taller man and Micky started on his own pockets. Slowly, he pulled out his change and slid it into their pile. Peter happily counted their stash and broke into a triumphant grin as he finished counting.

"We haven't had pizza in ages!" Peter handed Mike the stash and Mike went to their phone. He held it under his chin as he went towards their large windows. Micky took a seat at the table as Davy and Peter started up a conversation about all the things Peter was pulling out of his pockets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Davy were play fighting over the last slice with a concerned looking Mike watching on. His eyes were following their back and forth nature, ready to jump in at any moment to keep Davy from accidentally hurting Peter or the other way around. Micky had his chin resting on his palm. The pizza had been exactly what he'd needed, warm and greasy. He licked his lips thoughtfully as he watched Mike.

Davy happily waved the slice in his hand with a cheeky grin but Peter took the opportunity to slap the underside of his hand and it flew into his own awaiting hand. Mike laughed as Davy frowned. He'd been outsmarted and it was always great to watch it be done by Peter.

"So who's doin' the dishes toni-?" Before Mike could even finish his question Davy and Peter evacuated the kitchen to their room. Mike closed his mouth and slowly put his hand down. "Guess that just leaves me and you, Mick."

Micky sighed but reluctantly joined Mike at the sink. They stood side by side and fell into the routine. Mike washed them, Micky dried them afterwards. They were silent for the first few minutes. Micky was never one for silences, in order to break it, he found himself brushing his hands with Mike's every chance he got.

Mike finally began to acknowledge it when Micky's hand made contact with his under the soapy water. "Oh heavens Mick, your hands freezing." Mike pulled away immediately. And Micky's face went bright with a smile. He continued to reach out for Mike's hands.

"Oh come on Mike." Micky grinned and teased him. Mike seemed slightly uncomfortable but he couldn't hold back his grin. He flicked his wet hands at Micky who gladly returned the gesture and soon enough they were more wet then the dishes. Micky was giggling intensely when he felt Mike's hand clench his wrist and bring his watch close to his face.

"4:21 am in London." Mike said with a quick glance in Micky's eyes. Micky hummed and flicked his tongue under his teeth.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Micky asked, quirking his brow as he felt his stomach burning. Mike quickly looked towards Peter and Davy's door and seemed to subside his previous heat. Micky bit his lip and tried to catch his eyes again. "We'll be quiet."

Mike looked at Micky in disbelief.

"I'll be quiet." Micky rolled his eyes and twisted the grip Mike had on his wrist so that he was the one grabbing him and started pulling him towards the stairs.

They tried not to make their steps sound too rushed as they climbed up the stairs and locked their bedroom door behind them. They picked the closest bed without really caring to put thought into it. This time, Micky hovered over Mike with mischievous eyes and grinned into his initiated kiss, giggling into Mike's mouth. He felt a strong rush from knowing that they shouldn't be doing this, especially not with Peter and Davy just downstairs.

Mike was much more skittish this time. Occasionally pausing to listen to whatever odd sound came from downstairs, leaving Micky on edge. But even with the sudden brief pauses, it was the best sex Micky had ever had in his life. And he was almost worried to let Mike know that. After they calmed and were immensely satisfied, Mike got up, went to the bathroom and came back and went towards his own bed. Micky opened and closed his mouth. "You don't wanna...?" Micky gestured to his spot on his bed and Mike gave him a 'What can you do?' Look.

"We've got to be careful about this...Y'know Peter sometimes has nightmares and doesn't knock. And we were only lucky we'd had enough time before Davy burst into our room in London." Mike shrugged and sat at the edge of his bed, Micky had to nod. That was the smart thing to do, so he moved to go to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The strangest part of it all was that after having all that action, Micky had never made the bed with any of his partners the next morning. Not that Mike hadn't helped Micky do it before, being that he was never good at it and that he'd always ended up being tangled in bed sheets somehow. But it was such a strangely domestic thing to do with him now after having....Micky swallowed as he tucked the blanket over the corner neatly. Only seconds after having done so, it popped back off. Micky grimaced and replaced it. But it just couldn't hold. So Micky went into a frantic routine of redoing it and redoing it. Until Mike silently reached over his shoulder and laid it flat over the corner, it stayed exactly as he'd put it. Micky looked down at the corner as if he took personal offense. He went to make some joke to Mike, he turned his head but didn't expect just how much of his personal space Mike was taking. His smile turned into a hesitant look. It wasn't as if they hadn't been nose to nose before, they'd definitely had, but this time...

Mike stood and stretched. "I'm gonna...uh see what I can do for breakfast." He stuck his thumb out behind him and turned in his spot, walking out the door. Micky sat back for a second watching the doorway before collecting himself and going downstairs.

Peter and Davy were sitting at the table pouring themselves stale cereal as Mike shuffled around in the cabinets. Micky stumbled over and sat down. As he started to pour himself a bowl, Davy spoke up. "I called Annabeth this morning. She wants to go out for a date but she's got a friend so...." Davy faded his statement off with a expectant look towards Micky, who set down his cereal box wearily. "So you have a date tonight."

Mike took a quick glance over his shoulder at that.

Micky crunched his cereal and smacked his spoon down. "I didn't say yes..."

Davy frowned "but I did. C'mon she's a great bird. Blonde..." he smiled cheekily but Micky still looked unimpressed. "You haven't been out since you and Barbra broke up, Mick."

Micky tried to get Mike to look at him but he'd wandered off into another room. He swallowed. "I'll get back to you, Dave."

Davy looked momentarily satisfied with that answer and Micky got up like he might get Orange Juice or something. But instead he took to a more private area of the pad with Mike. He fiddled with his hands as they approached each other. "So are you really gonna go out with that blonde girl?" Mike asked and Micky opened his mouth. "Cause I think that'd be great, Y'know? I mean we're just goofin' around..." Mike's voice sounded rushed but Micky didn't pick up on his insecure tone. Micky clamped his mouth shut for a minute and swallowed.

"Well, I was just gonna say that I was gonna get out of it but...I mean if we're just goofin around." Micky crossed his arms and looked Mike up and down. "Well then I see no harm." Micky turned on his heels and went back to the kitchen.

Mike breathed out and bit his lip so hard until he drew blood. "Crap." He followed after Micky, who was back at the table and happily chatting with Davy. Mike grimaced and sat down next to Peter who was happily munching on his Apple Jacks. A rainbow reflection was striped down the side of his white bowl.

"So, tell me more about...."Micky trailed off as he realized he didn't have enough information to finish the question. Davy chuckled.

"Lucy. She's real fit and Annabeth says she's up for anything..." Davy winked and Micky put on a pleased face but as soon as Davy turned around, Micky cringed to himself. Mike was too busy looking put off to notice. He quickly sorted the look off his face and went to eating his breakfast.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky had been dreading the date more and more each hour. He only had around twenty minutes left and was sitting on the edge of his bed bouncing his knee up and down.

Peter was smiling happily to himself as he tied Micky's tie for him, Davy insisted he'd be formal. It made Peter feel useful to help but he was always up to mess around. He finished up and pulled back to give Micky a grin. Micky looked down at the bow he'd tied and sighed. "No Peter." And then went to work to fix it with a normal knot, Peter chuckled to himself as he left the room, shaking his head. Passing him on his exit was Mike who was entering his bedroom. Mike shut the door behind him and carefully tread around the room. Micky glanced up to follow him with his eyes.

They didn't speak but as Micky got up to leave, Mike glanced up. Before he could speak, Davy showed up in the doorway with a smooth grin on his face. "Alright. Ready?"

Micky nodded.

"What time is it by the way?" Davy asked and Micky raised his watch to his face.

"Eight." He said with a hint of a smug tone that Davy wasn't quite sure why he used.

But Mike snapped his head up and almost looked put off. 'When did Micky change his watch back to California time?' He frowned to himself as Micky and Davy preceded to leave. At the sound of the door closing, Mike huffed and sat back on his bed. 

 

It didn't take long for Micky to come back home. Lucy....was a girl for sure. Micky tried to inflect it the way Davy did 'Lucy's one fit girl, Mick!' He repeated In his head but it didn't sound the same. He hadn't put much effort into conversation, he assumed that Davy would be rather pissed but he didn't change his attitude. So the date ended sooner than Davy planned.

They trudged in the doors and Davy went off into his room. Micky copied him and went to his own. Mike was trying to pretend that he hadn't been waiting up for him. Micky gave him a smug little grin. "How was it?" Mike asked, closing his magazine.

Micky crossed his arms. "Why do you care?"

Mike scowled. "C'mon Mick. Don't."

"Don't what? I just want to know why you care is all." He shrugged with that same smirk. He sat down at the edge of Mike's bed with a look that said 'Give me something....anything.' Mike frowned and sighed.

"Listen Mick. What we're doing...what we did....it's a good time." Mike began, embarrassed. Micky smiled widely and urged him to keep going. Mike rolled his eyes. "I would like to keep doing it." He hoped that Micky would be happy with that.

"That's good enough." Micky launched on him and started kissing him. Mike turned his face to the side and sat up again, Micky pouted.

"The door locked?"

Micky nodded and leaned forward again but Mike stopped him again. "What?" Micky whined.

"When'd you change the time on your watch?" Mike asked, trying not to show his bashfulness. Micky smiled shyly and showed his watch.

"I never did. I was bluffing and we were twenty minutes late to the date by the way." Micky giggled and Mike couldn't help but chuckle as well and finally let Micky climb on top of him. this time, They spent as much time as they could just simply kissing and enjoying the little things. It made Micky feel as light as air, like he could just float out of the room and luckily they didn't have a ceiling fan so he'd be ok. He giggled again. In his mind, he was waving those neon orange batons to let himself know he was clear for take off. He finally took notice that anytime he giggled, Mike would pull him into a hungry kiss that made him feel like he could melt right then and there. So Micky did it as often as he could...

 

Mike rolled off of Micky to his own side of the bed, breathing rapidly but as softly as he could. They basked in the afterglow of sex,

'it was a good look for him.' They both thought. They turned to face each other and Micky was giving a million watt smile while Mike was shyly pulling up the blanket. The next move was a shock to Micky.

Mike yawned and slowly stretched his arm across the bed, Micky took the hint and raised his head so his arm could slide just under the moist skin of his neck. He let his hand fall on Micky's shoulder. He felt like a giddy high schooler and remembered all the times he'd used the same move on all the girls he'd gone out with. He decided being on the receiving end was even better. And it was just like Mike to use such an outdated, obvious but cute move. "So Mike?" Micky began, all his nerves building as he spoke, stroking up and down Mike's arm.

"What is it, shotgun?"

"Does this...well. Does this mean-?" Micky didn't finish his question and he wasn't sure if it was the nerves or just because he couldn't seem to phrase it the way he wanted to. Mike was quiet and Micky was sure he'd scared him off.

"It means whatever you want it to, Mick." Mike replied hesitantly.

"Well I know what I want it to mean but what I'm asking is...what do you want it to mean?" Micky had sort of been hoping it could lead to this but Mike was...a hard case to crack.

Mike sighed and pulled a string from the blanket with his spare hand. "I..well I would like it if we were....dating." Mike cringed at his phrasing but Micky rewarded him with a smile so wide he thought his face might split.

"Really?" Micky went on his classic route of making Mike repeat things he didn't necessarily want to due to embarrassment. So Mike just smiled at him. "So...we can actually go out on dates and all?"

"How's tomorrow night sound?" Mike shuffled nervously and Micky nodded wildly.

"Perfect!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys were rehearsing for their next gig during the hours that the afternoon was rolling into the early evening. Micky hadn't got much from Mike about what they were planing on doing so he patiently awaited as he played. They were in between their songs and Micky was entertaining himself by spinning his sticks into the air and catching them. He tried not to lose his interest this time, as the last time he'd done so he'd forgot what he'd been doing and his sticks hit poor Peter on the head. He didn't notice when Mike got up and slowly unhooked his guitar strap from his body. "Well I think I'll go grocery shoppin'. Anyone wanna come?"

Davy and Peter glanced up with uninterested faces. They'd known from experience just how boring food shopping with Mike was. They shook their heads wildly. Mike glanced at Micky, still playing with his sticks. He sighed. "Mick?"

"Huh?" Micky stopped what he was doing and the sticks crashed down on Davy's head.

"Micky!"

"Oops sorry!" Micky chuckled before Mike cleared his throat.

"You wanna come with Mick?" He gave Micky hinting eyes and Micky kept himself from physically saying 'ohhhh'.

"Oh sure!" He said cheerfully and got up. Davy and Peter gave him looks at that, knowing full well that Micky didn't handle boredom very well. "I have to go to the music store anyway."

Davy and Peter shrugged and went back to whatever they were fiddling with before. Micky and Mike made a smooth exit. As soon as their door shut, Micky chuckled. "So where are we going?"

"Dinner, we'll bring somethin' back for Pete and Davy." Mike smiled and started to lead him to the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something Mike noticed not even ten minutes into their date was that with Micky, someone he'd been friends with long before, it felt like starting on the 15th date or something. Usually, if Mike was somewhat nervous on a date he could buy himself time by asking the girl questions about herself but he knew all their was to know about Micky. That's why the fact that Mick was currently sailing across the grocery store on a shopping cart didn't evoke much of a reaction in Mike but a familiar grin to let him know he was ridiculous.

They had decided to stop at the store to get a few things to avoid suspicion from Peter and Davy. And it meant that Mike was taking shifts of actually working to get what they needed, and watching Micky balance on a cart waving a sword.

But when they had gathered enough and it was time to go to dinner, Mike started to wind himself up about what he could fill their conversation with. As it turned out, he didn't have much time to think about it either.....

The Monkeemobile broke down on a lonely side road on the way. Mike sighed and was just about to go check the damage when Micky took charge. "Don't worry! I've got this." Micky hopped out of the car, suddenly clad in a grey workers jumpsuit and went to check the damage. Mike watched him fuss around from the rear view mirror knowing Micky could do nothing about the lack of gas. He gave him an expectant look as Micky sat back down in the car in his regular clothes.

"We're out of gas." He said as if he was expecting a bad reaction. Mike just swiped his thumb under his chin and sighed.

"There was a gas station a couple miles back, I'm gonna walk over." Mike started to get himself out of the car. He hadn't said so, but he expected Micky to follow him and the car door shutting to his right was conformation. They silently started walking down the sidewalk, leaving the car behind them. "Sorry about this, Mick-"

Mike cut himself off when he felt Micky's hand clasp onto his own in the dark. He had half a mind to pull away, after all they were in public. But the road got more lonesome and dark the more he looked around so he guessed he could excuse this.

But once they approached the white light of the gas station, Mike let go of Micky's hand and went forwards. He held the door open for Micky and followed him inside. There was what looked to be a friendly old couple at the counter and Mike put on his polite smile. "Evening, how much would a tank of gas be?"

"Thirty two cents" the man chirped and Mike went to pull it out for him before he started quickly patting his pockets.

"I left my wallet in the car." Mike deflated and Micky checked his own pockets but produced nothing. Mike hoped the old couple might pity them enough to not hold them to thirty two cents.

"I'll tell ya want, you two do some work around here and we'll give it to ya." The lady spoke and Mike was momentarily satisfied until he remembered that this was supposed to be a date. He turned to Micky who gave him a shrug and Mike went to ask him something but Micky interrupted him.

"What can we help you with?" He asked in his cheery voice and the couple went to assigning them jobs.

And suddenly the two of them were stocking shelves in station uniforms. Mike looked unhappily at the bright label of the snack he was shelving. Micky was at his feet working on the lower shelf. They'd done much more work then what was worth a thirty-two cent tank of gas in Mike's opinion but he didn't complain. He looked down at Micky who was flipping some of the products in his hands and then placing them in the correct places. He sighed to himself.

After shelving and cleaning they were granted their tank of gas and were free to take the walk back. After they shuffled away from the station, Mike turned to face Micky. The tank of gas swished as he moved. "Listen Mick, I'm sorry this hasn't turned out the way I planned-"

Micky reached out and grabbed his free hand and started swinging their grip. "Well, I can't say this is what I was expecting either but we still go time, don't we?" Micky gave him a bat of his eyelashes. Mike looked at him questioningly. Micky took that in stride and galloped with Mike still in his grip, forcing him to awkwardly run after him.

The Monkeemobile was thankfully where they'd left it, not like the time they'd left Davy in charge of it and he'd got swept up in some lady mechanic. Micky skipped over and hopped in as Mike filled the gas tank. Afterwards, Mike hopped in and went to start moving but Micky slapped his hand away. "Mick-"

Micky started the radio and sat back on his seat. "You went for the cheesy move last night...Y'know the yawning and putting your arm around me..." Micky gave him a teasing smile. Mike blushed. "Anyway, this is my cheesy move." Micky set the radio station to a soft station and let it pour its soft white light over the car seats. Mike gulped.

"What do you mean?"

Micky smiled. "It's nothing like Make-out point. Which was the spot when I was in high school but a lonesome side road is still something." Micky spoke slowly and with some kind of lure in his tone. Mike shivered, he was still quite new to hearing the way Micky spoke during intimate moments. Sure, he'd heard it through closed doors before but the thrill of having it directed at him was still very new. "All I'm saying is that...our date doesn't have to end yet." He scooted closer, leaning over the space between them. Mike had to appreciate Micky's willingness to keep the date going though Mike felt he'd wrecked it.

He leaned forward and Micky gently cupped his cheek and let his lips make contact.

There, in their special little Make-out point, they roamed each other like never before. Unlike the last times, they didn't actually have sex. They just did the exploring with their mouths and Micky sat cramped but comfortably in Mike's lap. For the first time, they allowed themselves to be intimate without being too physical. No longer could they excuse their behavior by saying, without much feeling, that they were just two horny boys that had easy access to the other and that was the only reason they were doing this. Because now they were on a date and they were cuddling.

Micky half expected a tap on the window and a policeman's flashlight attempting to stop their fun. But instead, he got Micky's head resting on his shoulder after he'd fallen asleep to the cheesy teen romance songs he'd originally put on. He nuzzled into Mike and he hummed as he ran his hand through his hair.

He could do this....at least he thought he could..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They came back to the pad and Micky set the food they got on the kitchen table as Mike put away the groceries and got Davy and Peter from their room. They smelled the food and happily hopped over to the table and sat down. Mike sat down and joined them but Micky looked much more tired. He glanced down at them and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

They gave him a parting smile and went to eating. And without thinking much, Micky bent down and smacked a kiss on Mike's lips. Mike allowed it for a second before remembering. Micky stood and quickly diminished any panic with his remarkably good acting skills. He bent down to Peter. "G'night Pete." And then repeated the gesture. Peter was frozen. Micky turned to Davy. "Davy!" And bent down again, further down this time.

"Pleasure." He stood, turned around and went upstairs, wiping his mouth when he was out of view. Immediately, Davy wiped his own mouth with disgust.

"What was that about?!"

Mike kept his act on end, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. "Knowing Mick, it's probably some European thing he picked up from London."

Davy grimaced. "Well, I don't need him bringing some European thing in my mouth." Peter chuckled and shook his head. Davy glared at him.

"What? It's a nice change from the smacks on the back of my head I usually get when you guys leave." Peter pouted. Davy stood and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out." He smacked the back of Peters head playfully as he exited. Mike shook his head. He excused himself and left Peter alone in the kitchen. He made his way to his and Micky's bedroom with a tugging feeling in his stomach.

Micky seemed to be waiting for him, sitting at the edge of his bed and standing at Mike's entry. "Did I pull that off or did I pull that off?" He smiled proudly but Mike just frowned. Micky cocked his head to the side. "Oh c'mon Mike. Give me some credit, I'm a good actor." He smacked his shoulder.

"That could've just got us caught Mick. I don't see how that's amusing in the slightest." Mike shook his head, a gesture he was becoming way too accustomed to. Micky rolled his eyes.

"I pulled it off. Y'know Peters not gonna figure it out."

"What about Davy?"

"Oh it went right over his head, it's easy to do that since he's so short-" Micky was cut off by Mike's annoyed staring. "Lighten up babe." He intended that to sound friendly but it mostly came out as frustrated. "Don't ruin today." He added, thinking of the events of their date that led to the hickey just out of plain sight on his neck. Mike sighed and seemed to let it go.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What Mike couldn't let go was the constant struggle the two of them seemed to have. The most embarrassing being when Micky decided he wanted to try something new. Micky had been staying with his mother for the weekend and called Mike. It just so happened that Micky was missing more then just their talks. Mike wanted to hang up, he'd never once done such a thing for a partner over the phone but Micky's panting was attractive and he promised him that no one was home.

The problem came when Peter picked up another phone in the pad. Interrupting Micky during a peak point. He was panting and maybe moaning a tad when -"Hey Mike I accidentally dropped another fork down the garbage disposal again, can you come help me?" And then Peter hung up, thankfully. Once he did, Micky was cackling on his end. Mike hung up, embarrassed at the thought that maybe he could've been caught.

Micky called him again and they talked it out...actually talking that time. "Listen, babe. I don't want to be caught like that either. It's embarrassing, I know. But you had to admit it was pretty funny." Micky giggled.

"We're on thin ice here Mick. Sooner or later we're gonna get caught."

Micky assured him that they weren't going to be caught.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd also been wrongly scheduled for a gig when the manager of a club asked Micky for the time and he'd gave him London time. But other then that, things were going ok.

Micky was enjoying the time they had in the pad alone together by cuddling himself into Mike's side on the couch. Mike thought it was particularly amusing. Peter was off galavanting with his crowd and Davy was on a date. Leaving the two of them free to do whatever they wanted, which to Micky meant a movie marathon. While Mike was still sort of uncomfortable with the more domestic aspect of their relationship, Micky hoped a full on make out session during some horror flick would reassure him.

What it really did was get them caught.

Peter threw the door open right in the middle of it. They pulled apart instantly and looked to the blonde boy. Peter shrugged "oops sorry. I guess I should've knocked." He chuckled and went towards the kitchen calmly. Mike froze but Micky climbed awkwardly over the couch.

"Pete....I mean...don't you have something to say or...?" Micky furrowed his brows as Peter went about normally. Peter turned to Micky and then looked back at Mike and at the tv. He shook his head. "Did you watch all the horror movies you told me I wasn't allowed to watch?"

Mike finally unfroze and looked back at the television and to Peter. "Pete. Nothing about what you just saw?"

Peter thought about it. "No."

"Peter! Micky- I mean Mike and I were just making out!" Micky burst out. And Peter chuckled.

"Oh that. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Peter said with a cheerful shrug and Mike stood.

"So you knew?"

Peter shook his head. "Not officially but I knew it would happen." He smiled. "Y'know I don't mind." His smile had a way of easing them.

Mike and Micky looked at each other with odd looks. Micky for the most part looked relieved but Mike looked a mixture of panicked and embarrassed. "I...gotta uh walk the dog." He stumbled over his words.

"We don't have a dog Michael." Peter frowned and Mike sighed.

"I gotta get one then." He quickly left their home. Micky turned back to Peter and sighed himself.

"He's just embarrassed. He'll be back soon Pete." He assured the boy and himself.


End file.
